In the art, interface adapters are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,889 illustrates and describes a distributed input/output system for controlling numerous peripheral devices and for transferring data signals and control signals between the peripheral devices and a general purpose digital computer. The control system described includes a multiplexer which can accommodate as many as eight input/output devices under the control of separate programmable microcoded peripheral-unit controllers. Each controller is adapted to be located at or on an individual peripheral device and each is connected to the multiplexer by an identical ribbon cable that is employed to carry both signals and power. Each controller employs a substantially identical microengine, that is, a microcoded processor. The peripheral-unit controllers may be configured somewhat differently depending upon whether the peripheral device utilizes data signals in parallel or in series. Data may be transferred directly between a computer memory unit and the peripheral devices without requiring the use of any computer working registers and without requiring subroutines to preserve an ongoing main program. Each peripheral-device controller can issue interrupt signals which are processed by the computer on a priority basis when they occur simultaneously. Some microengines employ two sets of programmed microcodes and each set is selectable by a switch, such as a wire jumper, for controlling either of two different kinds of devices.
Also known in the art are a number of audio/serial interface cables for connecting a digital media player, such as an iPod® to another device. Most of the cables are used in connection with automotive applications. For example, Mercedes, BMW, Audi, VW and Porsche all sell aftermarket cables to allow an iPod® to be integrated into their cars using an analog/serial cable. Dension and Monster Cable also sell aftermarket kits for integration with many vehicle head units. Clarion and Kenwood both sell aftermarket car audio systems that include analog/serial interface to an iPod®. None of these solutions, however, are USB or digital and thus they are all single mode and cannot be used to transfer digital content to the iPod®.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved cable adaptor, for example, one which can be used to both transfer data to or from an iPod®, in file form, as well as to control analog audio playback over a serial port.